The present invention relates to washerless type faucet valves, that are commonly used for household plumbing, dispensing and mixing hot and cold water into the kitchen or lavatory sinks, vessels, garden equipment accessories and the like. Heretofore, washerless faucet valves of the prior art conveniently employing slidably displaced integral elements and others intertubular components for cross-sectional opening control, which are requiring extensive machining operations, and involves the use of complex assembly procedures and special tools. There are types of faucet valves in use, wherein specially engineered precision molded components in combination with spiral spring, employed directly within the flow path of the passing fluid causing entire component erosion and failure. In known devices of this kind, employing said components due to inherent problems such as component erosion and sediment build up from the hot water system, requiring periodic maintenance and repair. And many of times these repairs entail replacement of engineered component that is available through distributors only, and is requiring the necessary skill and special tools, which by itself is an added demand, inconvenience and expense for the consumer.